The present technology relates to operation of memory devices.
Recently, ultra high density storage devices have been proposed using a three-dimensional (3D) stacked memory structure. One example is the Bit Cost Scalable (BiCS) architecture which comprises a stack of alternating conductive and dielectric layers. A memory hole is formed in the stack and a NAND string is then formed by filling the memory hole with materials including a charge-trapping layer. A straight NAND string extends in one memory hole, while a pipe-or U-shaped NAND string (P-BiCS) includes a pair of vertical columns of memory cells which extend in two memory holes and which are joined by a bottom back gate. Control gates of the memory cells are provided by the conductive layers. However, various challenges are presented in operating such memory devices.